US 2005/0128762 A1 describes an illumination device that includes a lens support and a glass lens that is designed to be placed in front of a light source, said lens (an optical element that images by means of light refraction) being assembled to the lens support which is secured to the light source, said support being made of a plastic material, said lens having a rear face designed to face toward the light source, an optical front face, and a peripheral rim which interconnects the rear face and the front face, the lens support coming into engagement with the lens at said rim, the lamp being characterized in that the support is fixed to the lens by overmolding, the material of which the support is made surrounding the rim of the lens at least in part.